A week
by Lore-Cronopia
Summary: Una semana. Siete días pueden alterar para siempre sus destinos.
1. Martes

**Big Bang Theory pertenece a la CBS y a sus creadores, nada es mío.**

**A week**

_Martes_

Sheldon llegó al departamento de su novia, justo a las 6 de la tarde. Era la "Noche de película quincenal" un acuerdo al que habían llegado luego de que Amy se quejara de que siempre que veían una película era de ciencia ficción, y además siempre lo hacían acompañados del resto de sus amigos. A la neurobióloga esto le parecía tremendamente injusto y por eso habían llegado al acuerdo de ver dos películas, juntos y solos, al mes; una de las cuales sería elegida por Amy. Esta noche le tocaba elegir a ella. Hasta el momento las cosas no habían ido mal y el miedo de Sheldon sobre tener que soportar drama tras drama lacrimógeno, dirigido especialmente a las mujeres, no se había cumplido. Al parecer Amy todavía mantenía su buen criterio a salvo de la influencia de su querida "Bestie" y ellos habían disfrutado de diversos documentales científicos y sólo un par de películas del género popular que no habían estado tan mal.

El físico tocó la puerta del departamento 314, en su habitual sucesión de tres mientras repetía el nombre de su novia. Generalmente, Amy esperaba detrás de la puerta a que él terminara su ritual de tocar para poder abrirle de inmediato, sin embargo esta vez nada sucedió. Sheldon esperó y siguió esperando, al menos cinco minutos habían pasado y Amy todavía no aparecía. Volvió a tocar y otra vez. Al final, cuando comenzaba a preocuparse por la seguridad de su novia, Amy por fin abrió la puerta.

"¡Amy!" comenzó a regañar "¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir la puerta? Estaba a punto de llamar a emergencias"

"Lo siento Sheldon. Estaba haciendo una llamada importante" se disculpó la neurobióloga "Pasa, la película está en el DVD, las bebidas en la mesa y las palomitas en el horno" dijo mientras abandonaba la sala y caminaba hacia su habitación "Ponte cómodo, volveré en un minuto"

Sheldon observó a su alrededor. Todo parecía en orden, los vasos de refresco en la mesita del café, el DVD encendido con la película dentro, el horno programado para palomitas, esperando a que alguien oprimiera el botón de 'comenzar' El teléfono estaba sobre la barra de la cocina, dejado de cualquier modo junto a la agenda telefónica, que estaba abierta por la mitad. El físico rodo los ojos con resignación "Amy está adquiriendo los molestos hábitos de Penny, cualquier día llegaré aquí y encontraré que su departamento se convirtió en un centro de caos y entropía" pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para poner el teléfono en su lugar y encender el horno para que las palomitas comenzaran a hacerse.

Amy hizo su aparición justo en el momento en que Sheldon tomaba el teléfono y al verlo corrió hasta él para quitárselo de las manos y cerrar la agenda antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse.

"Yo levanto eso" dijo mientras ponía ambas cosas en su lugar "Gracias por encender el horno"

Sheldon la observó con suspicacia. Algo estaba pasando allí, pero se le escapaba.

"Por favor, siéntate y dale play a la película. Sacaré las palomitas del horno, en un segundo me uno a ti"

Sheldon se sentó en el sofá e inició el DVD. Mientras los avances y anuncios pasaban se inclinó para revisar el título de la cinta que verían esa noche "El halcón maltés, bueno, un poco de cine clásico no puede estar mal" se dijo.

"¿Te gusta Humprey Bogart, Amy?" le preguntó a su novia mientras esta se sentaba a su lado, dejando el tazón con palomitas en la mesa del café.

"Por supuesto, es un gran actor y además creo que es guapo, de una manera poco convencional por supuesto" respondió ella. Se acomodó en su lugar, sin mirar a su novio.

El físico teórico vio a su novia con extrañeza. Amy nunca rehuía el contacto visual y además, podía sentir que no estaba del todo cómoda. Se preguntó si era por él, tal vez había hecho algo que se consideraba incorrecto para un novio ¿pero qué? La película comenzó por fin y Sheldon decidió que averiguaría más tarde lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Después de unos veinte minutos, supo que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Por regla general y desde que lo habían incluido en el Acuerdo de Relación, Amy siempre deseaba tomarse de las manos cuando estaban solos (¡a veces incluso en público!) y su cuerpo se había tensado, esperando sentir la mano de Amy entre la suya, cosa que todavía no pasaba y que al parecer nunca pasaría, porque su novia no se veía dispuesta a iniciar el contacto físico. Esto era aún más alarmante.

"Amy" se giró para verla. La neurobióloga estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla, pero era obvio que su mente no estaba en la sala. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó en un susurro.

Amy dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida por la pregunta de su novio.

"Todo está bien, Sheldon, ve la película" contestó sin molestarse en verlo.

"No creo que todo esté bien" increpó en voz un poco más alta "Sé que no soy un experto en descifrar las expresiones faciales o el lenguaje corporal pero es claro, incluso para mí, que estás incómoda y no tengo idea de porque ¿es algo que hice o...deje de hacer?

Amy por fin se giró para enfrentarlo, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Se sentía como si pudiera ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Yo..." comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, insegura sobre cómo abordar el tema. Se mordió el labio.

"¿Tú?" dijo Sheldon, invitándola a continuar. Al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a seguir, decidió que tendría que tratar de adivinar. Cómo odiaba esta parte de ser un novio. "¿A quién llamaste, Amy?" preguntó. Podía empezar por ahí, ella había dicho que tardó en abrir la puerta por estar en el teléfono.

"A la doctora Morrison" contestó ella sin aliento. Apretó los labios. No podía creer que estuviera tan preocupada por algo...por algo que podría no ser nada.

"¿Y la doctora Morrison es?" preguntó él, alzando las cejas.

"Mi ginecóloga" contestó Amy con rapidez.

Sheldon la observó, confundido. ¿Por qué una llamada a su ginecóloga la ponía tan nerviosa? No era un experto en salud femenina, pero estaba al tanto de que las mujeres debían acudir con sus ginecólogos al menos dos veces al año para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. De pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza. Algo no estaba en orden.

"¿Amy, estás enferma?" quiso saber.

Ella lo miró fijamente, después soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"Esta tarde, cuando me bañaba, sentí un...encontré un bulto extraño en mi seno derecho. Llamé al consultorio de la doctora Morrison para programar una cita, lo más pronto posible" podía sentir como las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero no podía permitírselo. Ella no sabía nada todavía, no había motivos para estar tan asustada "No es nada Sheldon, sólo es para asegurarme"

"Si no es nada entonces ¿por qué no querías decírmelo?" inquirió él.

"No quería que te preocuparas. Te conozco y sabía que querrías correr a urgencias o algo así. De verdad no es nada" explicó ella. Sus palabras eran más para calmarse a sí misma, que para calmar a su novio.

"Pero estás muy asustada" susurró Sheldon "¿Por qué estás tan asustada, si no es nada?"

Amy no sabía que decir. Desde el momento en que su mano dio con el bulto en su seno, un sudor frío la había recorrido y ni siquiera se había molestado en secarse correctamente cuando ya estaba en la sala, vestida de cualquier manera, buscando en su agenda el número de la doctora Morrison. Estaba asustada, sí, pero no quería estarlo.

"Sólo me sorprendí. Pero ya estoy bien, hice la cita, la doctora me revisará el jueves en la mañana y va a decirme que no es nada."

Sheldon no sabía que pensar, de pronto el peso de lo que todo esto implicaba se hizo muy claro en su mente. Amy podía...no, ella no podía, seguramente tenía razón y no era nada, no podía ser nada. Pero tenían que estar seguros.

"Déjame tocar" dijo de pronto, acercándose a ella.

"¿Qué?" chillo ella, sorprendida "No. Nunca has tocado un seno, no sabes cómo se supone que se sienta"

"Bien, voy a compararlos" dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza que implicaba claramente que iba a tocarle ambos pechos. Se inclinó hacia ella. Sus manos comenzando a desabotonar su blusa.

Amy tomó sus manos, dándose por vencida pero todavía no dispuesta a ser desnudada por su novio. No por un motivo como este. Sheldon regresó a su lugar, esperando que ella terminara el trabajo. La neurobióloga desabotonó su blusa hasta llegar al abdomen, entonces sacó de la cintura de la falda el top de algodón que siempre llevaba puesto, y lo subió, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, cubiertos por el sostén. Cerró los ojos, estaba profundamente sonrojada, todo esto era tan vergonzoso.

Sheldon se inclinó hacia ella una vez más. Introdujo despacio las manos dentro del sostén y comenzó a tocar ambos pechos, suevamente y con los mismos movimientos. Se sentían iguales "De verdad no es nada" pensó "Amy está exagerando" pero entonces lo sintió. Allí, en el seno derecho, cerca de la axila, donde la piel debería ser suave y flexible, estaban dos bolitas, completamente redondas y duras. Abrió mucho los ojos, con pánico. El seno izquierdo no tenía nada

"Amy" llamó cuando por fin saco las manos de su cuerpo. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sabía que Sheldon había sentido los bultos y ahora ambos estaban asustados. Abrió al fin los ojos y miró fijamente a su novio. Sheldon entonces se acercó de nuevo, ella saltó en su lugar, él acomodó su top y cerró su blusa, entonces volvió a sentarse como al principio de la velada. Amy no sabía qué hacer a continuación, así que lo imitó. De pronto, sintió A Sheldon tomar su mano.

"Voy a acompañarte a tu cita con el médico" anunció mientras apretaba su mano.

Amy sintió algo cálido llenar poco a poco su cuerpo, sustituyendo al miedo que había estado sintiendo toda la tarde. Sheldon miraba fijamente la pantalla, con la mandíbula apretada y parpadeando rápidamente. Tenía miedo, pero estaba siendo valiente para ella.

"No puedo creer que por fin hayas llegado a segunda base" susurró sin poder resistirse.

"Y yo no puedo creer que estés bromeando con eso justo ahora" siseó él sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, pero tomó sus manos unidas y las colocó sobre su rodilla.

A pesar de la semioscuridad, Amy pudo ver como el rostro de su novio se ponía de un intenso color rojo. Ella sólo sonrío.

**Sé que debería estar escribiendo****_ Irresistible Force Paradox_**** pero esta historia no me dejaba en paz. Sólo serán unos capítulos, una semana, ya todos planeados y ordenados en mi cabeza.**

**Se agradecen los reviews, saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Pd: Por cierto, estoy buscando una traductora al inglés, si alguien tiene el tiempo y la disposición, se lo agradeceré mucho :)**


	2. Miércoles

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady y la Warner, nada es mío._**

_Miércoles_

Sheldon se paseaba por su oficina frenéticamente, eran las dos de la tarde y él no se había comunicado con Amy desde las doce, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. Estaba realmente preocupado, y asustado, muy asustado. La noche anterior, después de ver la película, o al menos fingir que la veían, dieron vueltas al tema y al final habían decidido mantener un bajo perfil al respecto. No iban a decir nada hasta no estar seguros de que no era nada o... de que era algo.

Él simplemente no podía con esto. Cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, su mente insistía en recordarle los eventos de la noche anterior y cuando quería pensar en las implicaciones que un resultado positivo en las pruebas de Amy traerían a su vida, su mente simplemente se bloqueaba, incapaz de imaginarse sin ella. No era posible, no iba a perder a su novia, al único ser humano al que podía considerar su igual. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Amy...? Ni siquiera en su cabeza podía decir esa horrible palabra.

Su teléfono sonó, haciéndolo saltar. Contestó, era ella, por fin.

"Hola" dijo

"Hola ¿cómo estuvo tu almuerzo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Amy lo miró con tristeza.

"Esa es tu cara Koala, no necesitas hacer tu cara Koala para mí" aseguró.

"Amy..."

"Gracias por ser valiente por mí, Sheldon." Dijo Amy, sonriendo por fin "Pero todo va a estar bien, lo sé"

Sheldon estaba a punto de decirle que no podía asegurar una cosa como esa, ella no era una experta en esa área de la medicina, pero se contuvo, se suponía que debía confortarla, no asustarla.

"Entonces ¿cómo estás?" preguntó al fin.

"Bueno, el día ha estado algo flojo por aquí. Los estudiantes de posgrado están siendo rotados, así que hasta que no estén todos asignados a sus nuevos tutores no hay mucho que hacer. Burocracia, ya sabes. Pensé en irme temprano a casa y tomar una siesta" contó ella, sin ánimo.

"Cenarás con nosotros hoy ¿cierto? Es miércoles de Halo y comida Thai"

"Estaré ahí a las siete, como siempre" sonrió.

"Bien"

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Ellos nunca tenían silencios incómodos, se sentía raro.

"Debo colgar, si quiero irme temprano debo dejar organizado el papeleo del laboratorio" dijo "Hasta la tarde, Sheldon"

"Te veré más tarde, Amy" se despidió él.

El físico se quedó parado en medio de su oficina, viendo el fondo de pantalla de su celular. Era una foto de él frente al hábitat de los koalas, Amy la había tomado en su última visita al zoológico. Por alguna razón, sintió una gran nostalgia por ese día.

Leonard entró al departamento cargando las bolsas de comida. El resto del grupo estaba repartido por toda la sala, participando en diferentes y animadas conversaciones. Excepto Sheldon. Él estaba sentado en su lugar, la espalda muy recta, tenía una mano en su rodilla y la otra sostenía tensamente su teléfono celular frente a él.

"¡Hey chicos, la comida está aquí!" anunció alegremente mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa del café.

Todos dejaron sus conversaciones para acercarse a la comida. Menos Sheldon.

"¿Sheldon, estás bien?" preguntó Leonard.

"Son las 7:08" dijo Sheldon.

Leonard rodó los ojos, aquí venía otro de los famosos sermones de su compañero de departamento.

"Lo sé, no fue mi culpa. En el restaurante..." comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

"Amy no ha llegado"

"Deja a la chica en paz, Sheldon" pidió Penny "No pasa nada si llega un poco tarde"

El físico teórico le dio una fría mirada, y estaba a punto de responderle cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Amy.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó.

"En mi departamento" contestó la voz de su novia.

Todos en la sala estaban al pendiente de la conversación así que Sheldon caminó hacia su habitación.

"Dijiste que vendrías a cenar" le recordó.

"Lo sé, pero acabo de despertar y no tengo ganas de conducir hasta allá y luego volver. Cenaré algo y regresaré a la cama" explicó la neurobióloga.

"¿Quieres que yo vaya?" ofreció él.

"No es necesario, pero gracias" respondió.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó él ansiosamente.

"Sí" aseguró Amy "Estoy bien Sheldon, no te preocupes"

Amy se preguntó cuantas veces había dicho esa frase desde la última noche. Sheldon se preguntó exactamente lo mismo.

"Te veré mañana entonces" él dijo "Pasaré por ti a las 8"

"No, yo iré a buscarte" señaló ella "Tu departamento está de camino a la clínica"

"Está bien" aceptó Sheldon "Que tengas una buena noche Amy"

"Igual tú" se despidió la castaña.

Sheldon regresó a la sala, dónde sus amigos habían comenzado a comer. Cuando lo vieron entrar a la habitación todos se quedaron callados mientras lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Y Amy?" quiso saber Penny.

"No vendrá" informó él.

"¿Discutieron?" preguntó Leonard.

"No, ella sólo..." dudó un momento "Tomó una siesta y acaba de despertar. Decidió quedarse en casa" no era una mentira.

"Bien, bien...entonces, todos a cenar. Es noche de Halo y muero por comenzar" dijo Howard mientras tomaba su plato y seguía comiendo. Pronto todos lo imitaron.

Sheldon se sentó en su lugar, con el plato en una mano y el tenedor en la otra, sin comer, sólo viendo a sus amigos interactuar. Leonard y Howard conversaban con entusiasmo mientras comían, Penny y Bernardette hablaban sobre zapatos y vestidos, Raj las escuchaba atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando. Inexplicablemente un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. No quería comer, no quería jugar Halo, quería estar con Amy y tomar su mano como la noche anterior. Este era un pensamiento egoísta, porque deseaba tomar su mano para su propio confort...era un novio horrible.

"Me voy a la cama" anunció repentinamente mientras se levantaba del sofá.

"Pero es noche de Halo ¿qué está pasando contigo?" exigió saber Leonard, pero Sheldon no le hizo caso, caminó directamente hasta su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado conciliar el sueño...tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido. Su último pensamiento, extrañamente, fue sobre Amy en la cocina, preparándole una taza de té.

**Segundo capítulo. Extrañamente en voz de Sheldon. Amy está por ahí, viviendo su angustia a su manera, debe aparecer pronto imagino.**

**El siguiente capítulo está por venir y vamos a tener un poco más en la angustia.**


End file.
